


Beacon

by Thequalityrunaway



Series: Strifehart Week [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Child's Perspective, Fantasy, Gen, Naga, Prequel-ish, Strifehart, Strifehart Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/pseuds/Thequalityrunaway
Summary: A Prince vanishes into the arms of a creature, who vowed to protect him.Strifehart Week 2017 - Theme: Fantasy.





	Beacon

When Prince Cloud was a young boy, at the distinguished age of four, he disappeared from all civilisation and, some say, became the ward of a God. However, upon the day in question, the young child was merely sleeping, resting after a celebration to welcome the returned rains. He was awoken at dawn by a series of loud yells and booms. The child Prince sat up in bed, sleepy and curious, and looked about, eventually climbing from the sheets to a sliding door to peer outside and see if the celebrations of his Parent’s conquests were still continuing.

He moved the screen just an inch and the glow from outside lit up his room, he tugged harder; it had been many years since he had last seen fireworks, a looted plunder from the Chinese generals to the North.

He barely got the window partway open when his Father rushed in and slammed it shut. He wore his bedclothes and a tense smile. Cloud noticed the funny colour of his robes- the red pattern that didn’t match any other sleeve and only grew bigger under his eyes.

Not drawing attention to it, his Father merely scooped him up with a playful but hushed roar of playfulness that had the sleepy, child Prince giggling as he was held up in the air. His Father settled him on his shoulders and said; “My son, come with me, tonight there is something you must receive.”

Cloud wondered why they were walking _away_ from the loud noises of the party. Though he thought it was a strange party as he hadn’t heard much music, and the yelling was making him very worried now. He asked what was wrong, but his Father merely set him down on the bed of the master bedroom and smiled at him. Cloud saw that his Mother’s war garbs were missing and, again, asked why.

“Here Cloud, take this,” his Father said instead, placing in Cloud’s hands a heavy rounded item covered in purple cloth. Cloud, with his Father’s permission, unwrapped the cloth and gasped when he saw the wondrous gold, jewel incrusted egg!

The egg was bigger than any Cloud had seen, bigger than the toy balls his nurse entertained him with. The egg had rubies and sapphires, emeralds and diamonds woven between gold and silver patterning like the scales of a snake. Cloud had never seen a treasure as pretty as this, the child thought it was glowing … he touched the glittery surface of the treasure and looked up at his Father, “It’s warm.”

“It’s very important, Cloud. You must not let it go,” His Father stressed, now wearing a robe entirely of red. “It will take you to a … a friend, a guardian, and he will keep you very safe.”

“Take me? But, why? Why do I need to go?” Cloud asked, distressed now, and the noises of the party getting closer; noises of crashes and the smell of smoke intruding into the safe space in his parent’s bedroom.

Cloud sniffed, curiously, “Someone’s burning party food,” he mumbled, resting a cheek on the egg like it was his teddybear.

His Father laughed and patted him on the back, “I know, isn’t that naughty of them to ruin some good food,” he shook his head and set Cloud on his feet, the red of his robe spreading to the bedsheets … But his smile was strong as he patted his son on the head, “You must find where the party is going before it gets there, it’s part of a game. But don’t worry if it catches up to you, for so long as you hold this egg you will arrive there safely.” Cloud giggled and shrieked as his Father tickled him under his arms. “No tickle fingers or tripping feet will ever get to you.”

Cloud nodded, “Yes Father,” he held the warm egg between his hands, skin to incrusted metal. The warmth made him feel brave and safe already. His Father leaned back on the bed, away from him, moving his tickle fingers out of reach too- the egg _really_ was protective, it pushed his Father back!

Cloud tilted his head, feeling the urge to go outside … but he had to ask: “Is your friend nice?”

“You will meet him very soon, my son. Remember, do not be afraid, he will keep you safe.”

With that his Father lay down and the egg glowed in Cloud’s hands, Cloud looked down at the treasure and as he stared into the hypnotic glow he found his feet moving without his say-so. Doors opened before him and closed securely behind. Items moved out of his way, replacing themselves once he had passed. He walked down corridor after corridor, eyes on the egg that was glowing so beautifully …

Shadows moved just out of the corners of his fixated eyes, later, Cloud would describe them as grabbing hands and dangerous claws, trying to snatch him. But nothing laid so much as a fingertip upon him while he stared at the glowing egg, so he kept walking. Through the noise, through the bright lights, through the heat of … the kitchen? All the way to the coolness of the garden.

In the garden, Cloud woke up a little and looked around. Somehow, he was at the back gate to his Mother’s lands. The one that led into the mountains of the land that belonged to no one but wildness and the gods. He looked over his shoulder at the Palace and gasped; it was on fire!

He turned around, ignoring the glow of the egg in his hands and whimpered. His home … He could still hear the party; the screaming guests, the burning food, the burning house, and the smashes of items breaking …

It wasn’t a party.

Prince Cloud’s shoulders hitched with his tiny gasps, big fat tears running down his cheeks, “Mama … Dad …”

The egg got warmer as called their names, soft at first, but louder as his sobs increased. He couldn’t move, he was rooted to the spot, wanting to run back to the safety of his parents but unable to with the egg in his hands urging him to go to the hills.

While he stood, torn, he heard footsteps getting closer.

He peered through the darkness, desperate to see his Mother in her armour or his Father in his bedclothes approaching, instead he spied a strangely dressed soldier. It wasn’t his family’s guards, and it wasn’t any of the guests he knew from other parties. “Who are you?” he croaked, trying to sound brave as he peered up at the man who was very dirty, splashed in red just like his Father’s bed-robes, holding a spear and leering down at the tiny Prince with a mean face.

He raised his spear and Cloud’s eyes widened. He backed up, a scream in his chest, and eyes wide. The solider lunged with his spear, and the egg grew very warm. As Cloud’s scream of terror escaped, the egg made an equally shrill hissing noise and the spear flew from the soldier’s hand.

“What the-”

Cloud turned and ran, the egg somehow telling him where to go- there would be a solider behind this tree; go left instead, he’d have to climb over this wall, and jump this little ditch- he kept going and going, crying as he went but he never put a foot out of place; guided by the egg.

As he reached the road to a mountain pass he collapsed on his knees, out of breath and cold, afraid, miserable, and _alone_. He wept, his cheek pressed against the egg, his only comfort. It was still glowing and warm, the hiss from before appearing again as a gentle, soothing noise through Cloud’s tiny sobs; after several minutes, it calmed Cloud’s emotions and softly encouraged him to his feet.

Just a little further, Cloud sensed, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve and mumbling to himself- nonsensical words, weird little hums, occasionally another fit of crying, but it never overrode the gentle hissing that made him feel rather sleepy.

Finally, as the dawn began to show itself over the mountain in a warm glow, he felt gentle hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see who it was.

Before him was a strange creature, the head and shoulders of a man, but the body of a snake blow his waist. He looked strong. His tail was very long, the snake part of him coiling over itself and creating something like a nest of scales that still stretched back behind the man future than two men laying on their backs. The scales were white, silvery almost in the lightening night. His skin was tan, his hair was dark, his face looked trustworthy. He was looking down at Cloud with a curious face, a scar between his eyes, holding the child Prince’s shoulders in a gentle grip.

Cloud whimpered, scared by the stranger and his strangeness, and hid his head in his sleeve, bowing his head and sniffling before the strange creature, too scared and tired to do more than hiccup and cry.

Above him came a gentle hiss, almost soothing, and something that sounded like a rattle in the back of Cloud’s mind. Strong arms lifted him up, and Cloud was soon tucked against a solid, muscular chest, one that was too comforting for an exhausted child to refuse. He blinked up at the man-snake, still clutching the egg like a lifeline, “Are you my friend?” he asked, looking up into enchanting silver eyes framed with dark hair.

The man-snake looked at the egg a moment, then nodded. “Yes,” he said, as clearly as he could, his voice very low and it vibrated by Cloud’s cheek as he rested his weary head; “You hold my beacon, young Prince.”

“A beacon?” Cloud mumbled, having never heard the word before. He helplessly snuggled deeper into the creature’s arms.

The creature gave a strange hissing-chuckle as the child got heavy in it’s grip, “Yes, young Prince. A beacon to bring you to me.” The creature contemplated the egg, held in death grip in the little Prince’s grasp. He turned from the burning palace, the sight of riot and ruin, and assured the sleepy child; “It means that you are under my protection now, and I will keep you very safe.”

With that promise, and the gentle rocking caused by the creature’s slither, Cloud fell into an exhausted sleep and disappeared into dreams as the creature disappeared into the night.

* * *

A Warrior King and Queen looked up at the creature they had saved from a cage of steel and hooks. It coiled, standing up on powerful muscles to tower over them, but it did not look dangerous. Despite the blood upon his scales and dripping from his mouth, from crushing his captors and biting out their throats, he was now calm and contemplative to the two humans bowing to him.

“Great Naga, now you are free and vengeance has been wrought; will our rains and storms return to the land?”

The Naga sighed, licking the blood off of its hands, “Yes. I long for my home, with my return will come the rains,” he looked at the two human warriors who had ventured far to save him, for the sakes of their people maybe, but the fact that they were his rescuers could not be denied. He lowered himself to look them in the eyes, “It seems I am indebted to you, you restored my freedom.”

“Your happiness insures the vitality of our lands, Great Naga, it was our duty to seek you out when the rains failed and the rivers dried,” they replied.

The Naga smirked, “And making use of the sea and pillaging wells was not an easier option?”

They kept quiet.

The Naga laughed, “Come,” he turned and opened one of the sacks full of loot from his home- the same place he was captured and subdued. He produced his beacon from the depths of a straw bag and held it out to the King and Queen. “Take this. It is a beacon that will offer the same protection and dedication you have shown me, to whomever you entrust it to. In times of danger, it will call to me to protect the one who holds it.”

The King and Queen accepted graciously. “You are indeed, wise,” they acknowledged, teams of their warriors and servants carrying the loot with the intention to restore the Naga’s home and complete their mission. “This is a gift beyond value, war and riots are taking place everywhere, and even with your restoration to your home it will be months before the rains replenish the crops. We thank you again, Great Naga.” They hesitated then added, “If the worst should happen, we now know that there is one beyond challenge who can guard our most precious.”

The Naga smirked and slithered into the sunlight for the first time in weeks, hissing in delight at the warmth, “Then, Gods willing, I pray you’ll never need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look on Tumblr for other entries for the Strifehart Weeks/events.


End file.
